


Read my mind

by chengstin (fuxixi)



Series: when we're together, I'm not afraid anymore [8]
Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 乐华七子NEXT | NEX7, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternative Lifestyles, Fluff without Plot, M/M, They're in the same year because Justin got accelerated in grade school because he is THAT smart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 20:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17753303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuxixi/pseuds/chengstin
Summary: They’ve known each other since grade school, been boyfriends since high school, started living together since university, and now that they’re about to graduate soon...





	Read my mind

**Author's Note:**

> An advance Valentine's Day gift for y'all! I hope you'll like it! (:
> 
> ⚠️ English is not my native language. Deep apologies for inaccuracies, extreme use of tenses, grammatical & spelling errors. ⚠️

_My baby is so beautiful._ Chengcheng thinks as he stares at Justin studying across the table. _Those sparkly eyes that hold all the stars in them, his perfectly sculptured eyebrows, his cute nose, his plump lips, oh my gosh, that chiseled jaw---_

Chengcheng’s thoughts were interrupted when the person across him suddenly chuckled in delight. He raises an eyebrow when he saw him still reading. “You’re enjoying Chemistry, huh?” he commented with a playful grin. 

Justin looks up with the same mysterious smile he always has whenever he’ll catch him laughing or smiling out of nowhere. It always makes Chengcheng curious but whenever he’d ask, the younger would only reply the same exact smile so he eventually gave up. 

“Quite a bit yeah.” Justin cheekily replied. “How about you? Why aren’t you studying, Mr. Fan?” Chengcheng sheepishly grinned while scratching his nape. “I was studying something else…” 

Justin amusedly arched an eyebrow. “Something else? What could it be?” and Chengcheng can only think of one thing. _You._ Albeit it wasn’t what he responded. “Nothing. Let’s go back to studying.” 

Chengcheng went back to the book he momentarily forgot so he didn’t see the same mysterious smile appearing on Justin’s face again.

───※ ·❆· ※───

Justin is happily eating ice cream when he notices his boyfriend is unconsciously staring at him again. He hides his smirk by lowering his head a bit to grab a spoonful of ice cream.

 _He’s just eating ice cream and yet he looks so adorable. Can he stop being adorable for one second?_ Chengcheng thinks as he watches his boyfriend almost halfway to finishing the bowl in between them.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when a spoon comes in his sight, making him cross-eyed for a second so he leans back a bit. Chengcheng hears his favorite melody then and he couldn’t help but chuckle along. 

Justin then adjusts the spoon near his mouth. “Come on, open your mouth before it melts.” Chengcheng happily obliges and the younger feeds him. Justin fondly shakes his head at him as he cheerily hummed. 

“Sorry for spacing out again.” he uttered while grabbing his own spoon and scooping a rather big amount of ice cream. “It’s fine, baby.” Justin sweetly responded with Chengcheng’s favorite smile. 

He maneuvers the spoon towards him and Justin’s eyes widened. “That’s too big, Cheng!” the older cheekily grinned at him. “You can do it, baby!” Justin rolls his eyes yet he opened his mouth to be fed. 

Chengcheng watches him puff out his cheeks because his mouth is too full and he can’t help but think of things he couldn’t say out loud. _He looks like a puffer fish but like the cutest version ever. Oh my gosh! My baby is soooo cute!_

Justin swallowed down as he giggles. Effectively pulling out Chengcheng from his reverie once again. “You’re doing it again.” he offhandedly commented so Justin quirked an eyebrow. “What?” 

“You’re suddenly giggling again. Is there something on my face?” Chengcheng pouted. Justin shakes his head with a smile. “There’s nothing on your face, baby. I just thought I looked like a puffer fish.” he replied with a teasing smirk. 

“I was thinking the same thing!” Chengcheng exclaimed with wide eyes. Justin laughs. “I guess we think alike, baby.” he playfully winked before turning his attention back to the melting ice cream.

Chengcheng’s eyebrows furrowed. It amuses and confuses him at the same time but he concludes that’s just because they’ve known each other since grade school so he shrugs it off and started another topic. 

───※ ·❆· ※───

Valentine’s Day is just around the corner and Chengcheng had been pondering on what he should do for Justin. He’s been contemplating whether to surprise him or to have a planned getaway. 

Chengcheng wanted to surpass Justin’s surprise last year, which is a 3-days trip to Japan. _Ughh! How could I top that when I can’t spend too much because I’m saving up for---_

His thoughts were cut off when Justin enters their room. “Hi baby!” the younger greeted as he flops on the bed. “Whatchu thinking?” Chengcheng wordlessly pulls him to lie down and snuggle on his chest. 

Justin automatically encircles his arms around him, a hand fondly caressing his hair. Chengcheng snuggles closer and they stayed like that for a while. “Do you have any plans for Valentine’s Day?” the younger asked. 

Chengcheng grumbled out a negative response so Justin hummed in acknowledgment. “Why don’t we just stay at home? I can cook for us and we can have a marathon of any series or movies that you like.” 

Chengcheng leans back a bit with a frown. “You don’t want anything grand this year?” Justin ruffles his hair. “We don’t always need to do grand things. And besides… I already have the grandest one. It’s my big baby right here.” 

The tone and look on Justin’s face is so genuine and soft that it made Chengcheng’s insides turn in a good way. It made him feel warm and fuzzy and giddy all at the same time. 

He feels his cheeks turning crimson so he buries his head on Justin’s chest again that made the latter chuckle. “You’re so endearing, Chengcheng.” said person grumbles his disagreement but didn’t bother to say it out loud. 

_If I’m endearing then what are you? You’re like the most adorable, the cutest, the sweetest, and the loveliest human being alive, Justin._

Justin giggles as he squeezes him. “I disagree, baby.” he quietly remarked that made Chengcheng pull back a bit. “What? Did I say that out loud?” the mysterious smile appears on Justin’s face again. 

“Huh? What are you talking about?” he innocently asked that got Chengcheng more confused so he pouts. “Stop thinking.” Justin lightly pokes his nose before completely pulling away and standing up. “C’mon! Time for dinner!” 

───※ ·❆· ※─── 

Valentine’s Day came quick and Chengcheng went on with Justin’s idea of staying in for the whole day because luckily, both of them didn’t have any classes today. 

Chengcheng was woken up by the sunlight seeping through the window so he turns over to pull his boyfriend close to his chest but was met with an empty space. He pats and pats and finds the space already cold. 

He grumbles as he slowly pulls himself on a sitting position. Chengcheng was rubbing his eyes with his knuckles when the bedroom door opens and comes in his favorite sight in the morning. 

Justin in their matching Peppa Pig pink pajamas, hair scattered all over, lips turning upwards when their eyes met. “Good morning, baby!” the younger greeted as he carefully puts down the bed tray in front of Chengcheng. 

“Sorry I wasn’t there when you woke up. I was preparing breakfast and I thought you’d still be asleep when I finish.” Justin explained as he gently pats his boyfriend’s cheek. 

Chengcheng leans to the touch, closing his eyes. Justin runs his fingers through his hair, smoothing it down. “Don’t sleep on me, Cheng. You gotta eat while it's still warm.” he lightheartedly scolded as he sat in front of him. 

Chengcheng couldn’t stop himself to stare yet again at the love of his life habitually slicing the blueberry waffle then putting syrup on it just the way he likes it. Times like this is when Chengcheng is most grateful to have Justin in his life. 

He likes the fact that Justin knows everything about him but he loves that the younger knows he appreciates it more when he does or remembers the little things about him. 

Like how he prefers waffles over pancakes, how he slices it for him because he couldn’t be bothered to, how much syrup he wanted, how he prefers hot chocolate over coffee, how he doesn’t like it whenever he wakes up without him. 

They’ve known each other since grade school, been boyfriends since high school, started living together since university, and now that they’re about to graduate soon, Chengcheng thinks _it’s time._

“Time for what?” Justin asked with a tilt of his head. Chengcheng blinks at him. He was _so_ sure he didn’t say that out loud but he dismisses it with a lazy grin. “Time to eat this delicious waffles my lovely boyfriend prepared!” he cheerfully exclaimed.

Justin arches a confused eyebrow but he ignores it and proceeds on devouring the food in front of him. When the younger didn’t move, he gestures for him to eat as well and his boyfriend can only oblige with a sigh. 

───※ ·❆· ※─── 

Chengcheng looks back at all the instances when Justin seemed to know what he’s thinking without him actually saying it; those instances the younger would react out of nowhere and it coincides on what he was thinking prior to that and those moments Justin would somehow answer what’s on his mind. 

Justin is taking a shower so he has enough time to mull over them and only one thing comes to his mind. So as soon as Justin appears in the living room, Chengcheng tests his assumption as natural as he can. 

 _I don’t love him anymore but I don’t know how to break up with him._ Chengcheng thought as he carefully watches Justin’s reaction from his peripheral vision. It took at least a minute before he hears a sudden outburst. 

“YA! SO YOU DON’T LOVE ME ANYMORE HUH!? YOU’RE GONNA BREAK UP WITH ME ON VALENTINE’S DAY!? HOW DARE YOU FAN CHENGCHENG!” 

Justin is suddenly right in front of him, face quickly turning red in anger, eyes slowly tearing up so Chengcheng immediately held him by the shoulders. “What are you saying, baby? I love you! And I don’t have any plans on breaking up with you!” 

“But you’re thinking about it!” Justin fired back. Chengcheng amusedly arches an eyebrow. “So I was right! You can read my mind!” he playfully scoffed. “That’s why you often react whenever I think about you!” 

Justin’s eyes widen in realization then he started hitting his boyfriend’s chest. “You idiot! You thought of that just to prove that I can read your mind!? You’re an absolute idiot Fan Chengcheng!” 

Chengcheng laughs as he pulled him to his chest. “Sorry, baby. I didn’t know any other way to prove it so I need to think of something I know you’ll react immediately.” 

Justin smacks his back one more time before pulling away a bit. “But you didn’t mean it, right?” he hesitantly asked. Chengcheng lightly pinches his cheek. “Of course not, Justin. I love you so much and I won’t ever let you go.” 

Justin nods with a satisfied smile. “Good to know.” Chengcheng fondly shakes his head then he maneuvers them to sit on the couch with Justin sitting sideways on his lap. “Care to explain about you reading my mind?” 

“I can only read or technically, hear, it when we’re near each other. For example, I didn’t hear your thoughts a while ago when I was showering.” Justin explained as he plays with his boyfriend’s fingers. 

“So you’re like that with everyone close to you? Wouldn’t that be too much for you?” Chengcheng worriedly asked. Justin smiled at him. “I can only hear your thoughts, Cheng.” he whispered as if they weren’t alone. 

Chengcheng confusedly stares at him. “What do you mean?” Justin intertwined their fingers then stares at him with those soft eyes. “Grandma said that the moment I would hear another’s thoughts is the moment I’d meet my soulmate.” 

Justin fondly smiles, remembering the first time he heard a thought that wasn’t his. “Remember when you were admiring the butterflies in the greenhouse back in grade school?” Chengcheng nods. “The day we first met.” 

“Exactly! I was watering the flowers when I heard another voice inside my head. I thought I was hearing things but then I remembered my grandma’s words so I immediately looked around then I saw you looking up at the butterflies.” 

There’s a dreamy aura in Justin that makes Chengcheng smile softly as he continues for him. “Then I noticed your presence so I looked at your direction. I remember thinking how cute you looked like and you giggling out of nowhere.” 

Justin chuckles at the memory. “Then I approached you and that’s the start of everything. We instantly clicked and became the best of friends. We’re basically attached to the hip because we did everything together since then.” 

“You’re attached to me because I’m irresistible.” Chengcheng nonchalantly shrugs with a playful smirk. “That you are, baby. You’re annoying yet irresistible.” Justin stuck his tongue out childishly. 

Chengcheng fondly shakes his head; already used to his boyfriend’s antics. Then he frowns when he remembers something. “It’s gonna be hard surprising you from now on.” Justin tilts his head. “Not really? You just can’t think about it in my presence.” 

 _Are you sure about that?_ Chengcheng thinks with a grin. Justin rolls his eyes at him. “Yes. Also, now that you know, please try to tone it down especially on exam week. I sometimes get confused about what lessons are yours and what’s mine.” 

There’s exasperation behind his casual tone that made Chengcheng apologetically smile at him. “I’ll keep that in mind, baby.” Justin only hummed as he turns to nuzzle his neck. “I’m taking a nap so please don’t think too much.” 

Chengcheng repositions them into a more comfortable position. He lies down on the couch while Justin lies on top of him, still nuzzling his neck. He securely wrapped his arms around the younger’s waist. 

 _I love you, baby._ Chengcheng thinks as he kissed the top of his head. “I love you more, Cheng.” Justin sleepily mumbled before completely drifting to dreamland. 

───※ ·❆· ※─── 

 **BONUS:**  

“You know I’m gonna say yes even without a sappy speech, right?” Justin cheekily muttered as he looks at Chengcheng who’s down on one knee in front of him. The latter was forming the right words in his mind when he rudely interrupted him. 

“Stop reading my thoughts and stop ruining my proposal!” Chengcheng cried out with a disapproving frown. Justin wholeheartedly laughs despite his heart widely beating and tears forming in his eyes. 

“Alright. But hurry up please!” he mischievously remarked. Chengcheng fights the urge to roll his eyes so he takes a deep breath. “Since I was rudely interrupted and you obviously don’t need a speech.” 

Chengcheng pulls out a small emerald velvet box from his inner coat pocket and opens it, revealing a simple white gold band with a puzzle piece in the center. “You completed my life, Huang Minghao.” he softly muttered as he pulls it out. 

He presents it to a quietly crying Justin and stares into his eyes. “We’ve spent half of our lives together so will you spend the rest of it with me?” Chengcheng expectantly asked, his own eyes gleaming in pure happiness. 

“I don’t want to spend it with anyone else but you, Chengcheng.” Justin answered between his tears. Chengcheng quickly puts the ring on him then he stood up to pick him up and briefly spins them around. 

Justin held onto his shoulders as he chuckles. Chengcheng puts him down then caresses his cheeks and wipes his remaining tears. He leans his forehead to him as he sincerely mutters. “I love you so much, baby.” 

Justin encircles his arms around his neck and pulls him impossibly closer. “I love you more, Fan Chengcheng.” he softly whispered before leaning in for their lips to meet. Chengcheng deepens it and they both got lost in each other’s warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've reached until here then I am deeply grateful to you (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ
> 
> Thank you for giving this one a chance ♡
> 
> Kudos and comments (+criticisms) are very much appreciated (◠‿◠✿)
> 
> [ Scream at me here! ](https://twitter.com/ixpointvii)
> 
> ⚠️ Edited and re-edited all by myself. Please kindly excuse all errors and inaccuracies. ⚠️


End file.
